(a) Technical Field
The present invention is related to a backlight unit and a display device that includes the backlight unit.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device may include a display panel and a backlight unit. The display panel may display an image. The backlight unit may provide light to the display panel.
The display panel and the backlight unit may be fastened to each other so as to prevent a light loss. The display device may further include a case that encloses and protects the display panel and/or the backlight unit so as to prevent damage, which may be caused by an external impact. For example, the backlight unit and a portion of the display panel may be disposed in a bottom chassis. Generally, the bottom chassis may be made of a metal material for dissipating heat generated from the backlight unit and may include a plurality of structures for securing the backlight unit. For reinforcing the structure of the bottom chassis and/or the display device, the bottom chassis may include a metal reinforcement bar. The metal material and/or the metal reinforcement bar may undesirably contribute to the weight of the bottom chassis and the total weight of the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.